Colic is a physical condition in infants characterized by intense crying generally thought to be caused by spasmodic contractions of one of the hollow organs, such as the stomach, intestines, etc. Colic in infants, which often occurs and is limited in duration from near zero to about six months, is sometimes attributed to gas formed by excessive swallowing of air or inadequate digestion of milk. Whatever the cause, the colicky infant cries almost incessantly, producing sustained suffering for the infant as well as great anxiety and tension in the infant's family. Since there are no known long-term sequelae or consequences from infant colic, research in this area has been limited, and accordingly, other than dietary manipulation, no adequate therapeutic interventions have been established for effectively dealing with the problem of the colicky infant.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,096 - Cuervo, a method and apparatus are provided for soothing and pacifying crying and colicky infants by imparting a rhythmic cyclic motion of displacement to to the surface on which the infant is supported. A motor in a housing is attached to the bed springs. This motor has a rotatable shaft carrying at least one eccentrically positioned weight which is positioned on a revolving arm by means of a set screw. This revolving eccentric weight imparts a rhythmic cyclic motion of displacement of the surface on which the infant is supported. The amplitude of displacement of the surface and its cyclic frequency is determined by the heaviness of the eccentric weight (or weights), the position of this weight (or weights) on the arm (or arms), and the speed of the motor. Any displacement is concentrated and greater in the vicinity of the location where the motor housing is attached to the springs. At the same time a sound generator produces audible sounds in a frequency range "between about two hundred and about four thousand Hertz" at an intensity of 60 to 80 decibels in order to emulatethe "wind motion sounds outside of a moving automobile traveling on the highway at 45-55 miles per hour." (Col. 6, 39-41). In U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,096 - Cuervo appears this teaching in Column 6, lines 12-26:
"In a test group of infants it has been found that relief of discomfort, fussiness, and colicky distress can be predictably relieved in a significantly large percent (90%) of test situations when rhythmic cyclic motion of displacement is imparted to the substrate at a frequency between about twenty-five cycles per second and about forty-three cycles per second with the amplitude of displacement between one eighth of an inch and about one hundredth of an inch."
"On the other hand, with other frequency or displacements outside of the range of practice of this invention, such predictably favorable therapeutic effects can not be obtained. As experience has shown in the prior art practices, many frustrating unsuccessful circumstances will result."
Moreover, in this U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,096 there is a timer 58 "provided in the power supply cord 50 or battery providing the capability of determining and adjusting the amount of time that power is supplied to the" motor, "so that" the motor "can be conveniently operated for a specified and predetermined period of time," (Col. 5, lines 28-32) usually in a range of about one-half hour.